


It's Christmas Time in the City

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Winter, Wreath making, featuring my oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: While doing some window shopping with Alec, Magnus meets up with some old friends.





	It's Christmas Time in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Meet my OC, Danielle Shade, who is making her first appearance in one of my stories. This story also features the Rosewood girls, Luna Rosewood's OCs. So, I'mgoing to gift this to my dear friend, Luna, who has been there through Dani's creation. I love you Luna, my platonic bae!! <3 <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Looking at all the window displays that line the streets of Manhattan have always been one of Magnus’ favorite things about this time of year. Everything is decorated so beautifully, and even the light snow that was falling made all the difference to the general aesthetic of it all. Now that he had Alec with him, it made it even more exciting. Having someone there to share something that you enjoy with you makes it so much better, in Magnus’ opinion.

Magnus had his arm linked with Alec’s as they walked down the sidewalk. He smiled to himself as he watched Alec look around at the decorations in wonder.

“I’ve been all over Manhattan ever since I started going on hunts, and I don't think I gone to just look around,” Alec said.

“It sure is something, isn't it?” Magnus replied. “It can get pretty noisy and crowded a lot, but I’ve always enjoyed the nightlife.”

“I enjoy it too,” Alec said, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ a little tighter. “It's very festive. Mundanes sure know how to go all out.”

Magnus looked around at the wreaths hanging from lamp posts, and the lights adorning shop windows. “That, they do,” he said, leaning up to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek.

As they continued down the street, Magnus notices a familiar looking store front.

“Follow me, Alexander,” he said, guiding Alec towards the small building.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked, smiling at Magnus’ excitement.

“To a little antique shop. I want you to meet some friends of mine.”

The bell jingles as they walked through the front door, and Magnus is hit with the smell of fresh pine. _It’s been ages since I’ve been here_ , he thought to himself.

“This stuff is beautiful,” he heard Alec say, pulling him from his thoughts. He watched Alec stare in awe at the old Christmas decorations lining the shelves, and rested his head on his shoulder, their arms still intertwined.

“Magnus!” He heard a familiar voice shout. He turned to see a flash of silver hair in front of him, and engulf him in a bear hug; Danielle Shade, his old friend from when he lived in France.

“Dani,” he said back, returning the hug. “How have you been, my dear?”

“I’ve been perfectly fine. Well, I’d be a lot better if a certain someone visited me more often,” she said, playfully slapping him on the shoulder. She looked over his shoulder at Alec, who was standing there kind of awkwardly. “Who’s this?” She asked.

“This is my boyfriend, Alec Lightwood,” Magnus replied, Alec walking forward to stand next to him. “Alexander, this is Danielle Shade, an old Warlock friend of mine.”

Alec smiled his lovely smile, and held out his hand for Dani to shake. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Dani replied, smiling up at him. “So this is the Alec I’ve heard so much about around Brooklyn,” she said.

“The one and only!” Magnus replied, chuckling when he felt Alec sneak a kiss on his lips.

“Come with me to the back,” Dani said. “There are some more people who you’ll want to see.”

When they got to the back of the shop, he saw someone who he hadn't seen in a long time; Elenor Rosewood. She was at a table making Christmas wreaths with her wife, Luna, and her sister, Grace. He greeted them all, and gave them all big hugs. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Magnus, do you want to help me make a wreath?” Alec asked, gesturing towards the table.

“Of course,” he replied, smiling warmly at his boyfriend. He sat down with Alec at the table, and brought over the supplies; ribbons, faux holly berries, garland, tinsel, and some pretty ornaments. He scooted himself closer to Alec so he could wrap his arm around his shoulders. “Let’s get to work, Alexander,” he said.

They worked for a good fifth teen minutes on the wreath, covering it in all sorts of decorations.

“Hmm, what do you think,” Alec asked, holding out the wreath in front of him so they could get a good look at it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus swore he saw Dani smiling fondly at them from the other table, though she would deny it later when asked.

“It looks great,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and shoulders, and kissed him on the lips. “We should hang it in the apartment.”

“Definitely.”

“Hey! When you two love birds get the chance, can you come over here and help us pack up the finished wreaths?” Dani asked, a knowing smile in her face.

The two of them exchanged a look that had them both struggling to hold in their laughter, and they walked over to help them out, Magnus happy to be with his old friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and criticisms are always welcome.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr on @malec-on-broadway!


End file.
